paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew and Icee in: the Lovely Crystal Rose
Summary Icee is starting to fall for Andrew more than she already has, Andrew gains courage and asks her out, and Icee excitedly says yes. The date was going well until her Brother Bleu shows up and gets mad at Icee for not telling him about Andrew and her being In the PAW Patrol. Everything gets ruined and Bleu hurts Icee's feelings. Andrew had enough and stands up for Icee. Story It was a beautiful day at Adventure Bay, the sun was shining, the pups were playing, and Andrew was pacing back and forth Andrew: uhhh okay! Hey Icee! Do ya wanna go out? No no, that's a bit too sudden... (Icee saw how frustrated her crush Is and gets worried) Icee: Oh hey Andrew... Andrew: huh? H-Hey Icee! Icee: Are you okay? I-I saw you pacing back and forth... Andrew: I'm Fine, Really... Just gonna ask you something... Icee: yes? Andrew stuttered, then he said the words really quickly Andrew: *really fast* I really like you! do ya wanna go out with me? Andrew Closed his eyes tightly because of how he said it , but Icee heard those words as clear as day Icee: oh my gosh yes! I would love to! *hugs Andrew while blushing and wagging her tail* Andrew: hehe... *blushing* Icee: oops, sorry... Andrew: It's fine... see ya at 8? Icee: see ya at 8! *thinking while lovestruck* wow! he asked me out! now I hope everything goes right! Icee accidentally bumps into Tundra Icee: Oof! s-sorry T... Tundra: It's okay! where ya heading off to? Icee: Katie's... Tundra: Katie's? you hardly go there! what makes you wanna go there? Icee: *starts blushing* n-no reason! Tundra: tell meeeeeee~ Icee: nope! Tundra: I'll tell Rocky that you were the one who put his paw in warm water... Icee: he deserved it! Tundra: Tell me... Icee: fine! Andrew asked me out! Tundra: .... Icee: Tundra? -Tundra pulls Icee all the way to Katie's- Icee: Tundra I don't wanna go! Tundra: you have to- go! rrgh! *tugging on Icee's Tail* Icee: *Icee cries in pain* why meeeeee?! Tundra: you were the one who said yes! Icee: Because he's cute and awesome! Tundra: He's YOUR Crush! Icee: Fine! Let's just get this over with! Icee and Tundra walk into Katie's and Icee has her head down Katie: Hi Tundra! Ooh Icee! this is a surprise! Icee: y-yeah it is... Tundra: Icee's here to get ready for her date with Andrew Katie: Awww! he asked you out! that's great news! Icee: uh okay, can we get this thing over with? Katie: oh right! I know you don't like getting all dressed up! Icee: *snarls* I sure don't... Katie: come with me, I'll give you a bath Icee: I like bath's... Tundra: then go get ready! Icee: alright... -Scene Change: Icee's Badge- Andrew: Are you sure she'll like this? Rocky: oh come on! she'll love it! Andrew: my date's at 8 and it's 7:50...I don't have time for this... Rocky: okay! so you don't want me to help you? Andrew: I'm not saying that! Rocky: then come on out! Andrew: uggghhhhh.... alright... Andrew walks out with his fur cut and a light blue tie Andrew: man I hate getting my fur cut... Rocky: It looks good, Andrew... now stop your complaining and get to Icee! it's already 7:55! Andrew: it is?! that leaves me with 5 minutes left! Rocky: I know! you gotta go! and with that being said, Andrew runs off to find Icee Andrew: well I saw Tundra pulling Icee to Katie's... Maybe she's still there! (At Katie's, Katie and Tundra were helping Icee get ready then Icee saw Andrew through one of the windows) Icee: *gasp* Girls he's coming! Katie: Calm down Icee, all I need to do is put this bow in your fur! (Katie puts a sparkling blue bow in Icee's hair, Icee then hid behind Katie) Katie: w-what are you doing? Icee: I'm not ready! Tundra: Icee calm down! I'm sure the date's gonna go- (Andrew finally got to the door, panting and trying to catch his breath) Andrew: Hey *pant* Guys.... Is Icee in *pant* here...? Icee: *shaking* I'm b-back here *waves* Andrew: why are you behind Katie...? Icee: wellllll.... no reason... Andrew: you ready to go then? Icee: oh! Yes of course! Andrew: well let me see ya then! (After Andrew encouraged Icee to walk out, Icee put one paw in front of the other, when she finally came out, Icee was wearing a sparkling blue bow with a blue bracelet along with her curly hair and tail) Andrew: *blushes* woah, Icee you look- beautiful... more than you already are... Icee: *wags her tail while blushing* hehe.... thanks.... Andrew: you ready to go? Icee: yeah. Andrew: well then, ladies first! Icee: why thank you! (Icee and Andrew walk out of Katie's and head towards the park, where Andrew had a surprise waiting for her) Andrew: ta da! shows Icee a table and some candles along with some delicious food* Ya like It? I made it myself..... Icee: *gasp * It's beautiful! I Love It! Andrew: hehe... thanks.... (Icee and Andrew sat down and ate some of the food, the date was going great so far! Until...) ???: well well well. .. Look who we have here. .. A Tan wolf dog walked behind Icee and pushed her down Icee: oof! Andrew: Hey! Bleu: Quiet Mutt... Last time I checked you weren't Icee's brother... Icee: B-Bleu? What are you doing here? Bleu: seeing what my sis Is doing! Wait- are you ''on a ''date? Icee nods her head and Bleu couldn't help laughing Bleu: Hahahaha! What are you doing on a date?! Nobody likes you! Icee:*tears up* that's not true! Bleu: yeah It Is! That pup would never ''go out with you after this! You're just an ugly runt who no one cares about! Icee: *a pool of tears come down her face* I...I..... Andrew stands between Icee and Bleu growling and glaring at him Andrew:leave.her.alone... Bleu: why should I? Andrew: you're her ''Brother...' '' you're supposed to care for her... and she's the most beautiful girl In the world, you're blind If you can't see that... *hugs Icee close to his chest making Icee blush a little* now ''I '''''want to hear you apologize to her... NOW.... Bleu: rgh... fine... Icee I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that... I was trying to joke around with you... Icee:I - it's fine... Just get out of here.... Bleu runs off, leaving Icee and Andrew alone again Icee: Andrew I'm sorry for what just happened.. Andrew: Ice... I'm gonna tell you something... Icee: hm? Andrew: I really really like you.... you're beautiful to me and I just want you to know that... Icee: I really like you too Andrew but- me? Beautiful? I don't know about that.... Andrew looks around and finds a rose, and he puts It in Icee's hair Andrew: Icee even without a rose.... you're beautiful In every way.... Icee: I am...? Andrew gives Icee a kiss on her muzzle, causing her to blush and jump In shock Andrew: *hugs Icee* you are.... don't doubt yourself... now let's just get back to the lookout... Icee: okay.... *still blushing* After they clean up, they walk to the lookout and sleep In the lobby, Andrew cuddling Icee and Icee nuzzling Into Andrew's chest Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures